


Her Babies

by Merfilly



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had arguments against both cats and dogs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



Cats were too finicky. Dogs too slobbery. Hyenas, however, had the benefit of being as misunderstood as she herself was, and Harley set her sights on acquiring one or more early on.

Mistah J thought they were a hoot for laughing at all his jokes.

Red thought they were noxiously noisome if they bothered her plants, but otherwise ignored them.

Harley called them her babies and meant it in ways she would never elaborate on. She was the center of their world, loving her for taking care of them, and loyal in ways neither Red nor Mister J could be.


End file.
